Cockroach
by cwhench
Summary: Funny how Santana can be scared of cockroach. But i will do my best to protect her from it. She's maybe tough, but that doesn't mean she doesn't get scared. She really is my unicorn. *Give it a go. I don't own Glee or Santana and Brittany.


Cockroach

Its funny how Santana can be scared of…cockroaches. I mean, who doesn't? She's hilarious when she sees one. She would all scream and cry at the same time.

I don't know if that's possible to do different emotions at the same time and it's really funny. And her being a scared-y cat is one of the things I love about her.

Yeah she's tough, very I must say, but she can be easily scared by cockroaches and I really don't know why. Maybe, I'll ask her some time.

One day when we were cleaning our apartment, because Quinn and Rachel want to visit, she sees one and it's one of the things I will treasure from now on.

She was sweeping the floor and I did the decorating and moving things so that she has less work and she won't be exhausted because a grumpy Santana is a grumpy Santana.

"Hey San, can you sweep here? I'm going to move the couch to another position, is it okay?" I asked as I went to the couch and sat there for a minute,

"Yeah sure. Tired already? We didn't even start yet." She teased and gave me a peck.

"Such a tease." I said and winked at her. She gave a toothy smile and went to get the broom and dustpan near the kitchen counter.

I spotted the camera in the counter and grinned. I went there and grabbed it, returned to the couch and placed it in the small table where a stuffed toy was resting.

I started to move the couch and I hear a giggle. What is she giggling about? I can't help but smile at her cuteness. When I move one side of the couch, I saw an insect.

A cockroach to be exact and I started to smile. I knew Santana is scared of this creature since she saw one in the sidewalk while we were heading home from school. During our high school years.

"Hey babe, check this out!" I said as I called her with my hand and can't help but laugh. I remove from my spot, grabbed the camera, turned it on and focused it on her while she inch closer in the couch.

"Brit, what do-AHHHHHHHHHHH!BRIIIIITTTTTT!REMOVE THAT THING NOW OR I SWEAR…." She screamed and started running and screaming and squealing at the same time while I recorded.

I can't contain my laugh anymore and I laughed hard and tears started to clog my eyes. I didn't stop filming her though. It's hilarious.

"BRIITTT!STOP FILMING ME BECAUSE IT'S NOT FUNNY!REMOVE THE COCKROACH!NOW!" she demanded and jumped on a chair. She stayed there; making sure the cockroach can't reach her.

But honestly, they fly. Didn't she know that already? I laughed again and turned the camera off. Lucky I got time to record that. I grabbed the broom and dustpan and sweep it off and throw it in the balcony.

"Britt, did you just throw it outside without even killing it?" she asked and stayed at the chair, never leaving.

"Yeah, just let it go." I said and approach Santana. I then hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"But what if it comes back?"

"I'm here to protect you. I will not let it near you."

"You did film me though, seriously, erase it."

"Nope."

"Why in the world you would want to keep it?"

"It's a treasure." She then huffed and crossed her arms with a pout. I kissed her sweetly and went to the couch starting to move it again in a better angle.

I heard her sigh and chuckled and I smiled to myself. I love her so much. She's maybe tough outside, but get to know her and see the real her. She is sweet and loving and caring and everything.

After we finished cleaning, we decided to cuddle and suddenly drifting off to sleep. The next day, Quinn and Rachel arrived.

"Guys, I need to show you something." Santana gave me a playful glare. I smiled and gave her a reassuring smile and a nod to know its okay. She smiled back and nod.

"What is it?" Quinn asked as she moves closer to Rachel, giving her a cheek kiss in the process. I turned on the camera and pushed some buttons here and there, twist and turn, until the video appeared, waiting to be played.

"Play it." Rachel said and giggled. I then played the video, giggling again as I remember how she freaked out when the cockroach appeared.

Santana then hide her face in her palms, and I handed the camera to Quinn so that they can continue to watch it and laugh at it at the same time.

I hugged Santana and removed her hands from her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I caressed her face and kissed her nose, scrunching up in the process.

"Hiding." She deadpanned and I chuckled.

"You don't need to do that."

"It's really embarrassing Britt."

"What are you embarrassed about? All of us can also be scared, you are not the only one." I reassured her and kissed her.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry it gone to far it's just…"

"I know don't worry about it. We're cool." She said and gave me a peck on the lips and snuggled closer to me. I then smiled at her and hugged her tight, wrapping her in my arms.

"I'm sorry though, really…"

"Its fine, I'm just embarrassed, that's all." I gave her head a kiss and we watched as Quinn and Rachel laughed at the video. This is all perfect. With Santana by my side and all. I inwardly smile and hugged her tighter.

"I love you San, so much."

"I love you too Britt. Forever and always…"

"Proudly So." I finished for her and let her cuddle with me. I will always cherish this moment. I'm so happy she is my unicorn. She is really special.

Quinn and Rachel couldn't stop laughing after watching the video, teasing Santana from time to time. Santana then would laugh because when she saw the video, she couldn't stop laughing either.

She really is the best thing that's ever been mine. Well, that sounds super cheesy but whatever. And that's the story of my Santana and the cockraoach.


End file.
